Everything I'm Nawt
by Luv2Live Live2Luv
Summary: A oneshot song-fic about Alicia's feelings when she's finally done with Massie once and for all.


**Hey! I discovered I'm not allowed to put song lyrics in the story, so I suggest playing it as you read. Or, you know, reading the lyrics off a website as you go. The song is Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas. Sorry.**

**Heart ya,  
Joy**

* * *

**(FIRST THREE LINES)**

"You never said that!" Alicia shouted, tears pouring down her face. "You never wanted Josh!"

"I _always_ wanted Josh," Massie contradicted.

"Only since you decided Derrington wasn't good enough for you."

"Don't give me that, Alicia Rivera. I can't believe you said yes to him when you knew I wanted him to ask me out!"

"But you didn't! He... he was _mine_! You _never said_ you wanted him! _Never_!"

"Whatevs." She turned away. "You know I did."

Alicia was sick of that girl's bullshit. Every time someone other than her was happy, she went out of her way to destroy them. Just because she spontaneously decided that she wanted Josh, she reasoned that she could screw up Alicia's entire relationship. She was mental.

* * *

**(NEXT SIX LINES)**

Alicia couldn't bring herself to care about her outfit when she prepared for school the next day. She threw on ratty jean shorts, a stained white Juicy hoodie, and flip-flops. She tied her hair into the fastest ponytail in history and was out the door before her mother could say goodbye.

She stalked through OCDs hallways, not letting herself acknowledge the gawking stares of her fellow classmates. She stormed into her Social Studies classroom, dropped into her assigned seat directly behind Massie, and forced herself not to slug her one in the back of the head.

Instead, she glared at her. That girl was unfair. She had everything: volumnous chestnut waves, amazing outfits, and, which she remembered when Massie turned to smirk at her, heavily lined, glittering amber eyes.

Even Alicia's glossy, raven-colored tresses, pouting, luscious lips, ample curves, and tanned Spanish skin couldn't hold a candle to Massie's slim, leggy, natural beauty. Because Massie Block was perfect.

Oh, sure, she was screwed up, but no one ever saw it. All that beauty is on the inside stuff, yeah right. Like anyone looked past that girl's shiny exterior into the evil, dark snake pit she really was.

Alicia had a few days here and there where she actually might outdo Massie. But normally, she was just a person, who had problems and flaws just like everybody else.

And this was partially her fault. She'd _believed_ in Massie, put _faith_ in Massie, _trusted_ Massie, all of which she now knew was a mistake. She'd thought having an Alpha on her side to support her and stand up for her would be great, but she'd underestimated the girl's power.

When she met her, she'd figured that even though Massie was beautiful, she was also kind-hearted and compassionate. Bullshit.

She knew the truth.

* * *

**(NEXT FIVE LINES)**

And it took her the rest of Science, Math, and Art to realize that she was comfortable the way she was, right now. She had been dressing up and applying makeup and styling her hair every morning not to make herself happy, but to make Massie happy.

But now that she knew, she wasn't going to continue. She would be friends with Layne if she wanted to! Okay, well maybe not _Layme_.

But she was sick of lying. She was going to tell Massie once and for all, that their friendship was off. And that was final.

* * *

**(NEXT FOUR LINES)**

Alicia knew that she could never truly be the person Massie wanted her to. She would never be that perfect Beta, who acts nice, looks pretty, and will follow orders to the tee.

That person who didn't exist was just ruining their friendship. Because whenever Massie wanted something, she'd go to Alicia, who she thought would like her task, but Alicia would hate doing it, yet woudn't say anything. She had been at Massie's beck-and-call, whether it made _her_ happy or not. Not anymore.

That girl wasn't her. She was Alicia Rivera. And Alicia Rivera was done.

* * *

**(NEXT FOUR LINES)**

She had no ride to get home from school. It was her driver's day off, so dutifully she climbed into the Range Rover, dumped her bag on the floor, and turned away from the group.

"Alicia! You're nawt listening to me." That would be Massie.

"What do you want?"

"So, tonight we're getting into that new club, Aqua Steam. Bring a fake ID."

"Mass, we're 14." Kristen looked horribly nervous. "And I have soccer practice."

"Skip it," she ordered. "We're doing something with the entire Pretty Committee tonight."

"I don't want to," Alicia announced.

"What?"

"I don't want to," she repeated. "I'll do what I want tonight. You can _ask_ me if I'd like to go to Aqua Steam later, but you can nawt _tell_ me that I must. And if you're going to, then I'm out."

"Of course I can tell you where to go. I'm your Alpha!"

"And I'm a person just as much as you are. If you want a girl who'll do anything you please, anytime, anywhere, go get Olivia Ryan, or Allie-Rose Singer. I'm nawt her. Go boss someone else around."

By that time, the car had pulled up to her mansion. She jumped out, faced Massie squarely, and said, "Do you have a desicion to make?"

"I already made it." And she turned away from Alicia and held up her phone.

**CLAIREBEAR: What's going on?  
SEXYSPORTSBABE: Do we like her?  
BIGREDHEAD: Is she OUT?  
MASSIEKUR: To Clairebear, she thinks she can tell me what to do and what I said. As if! To SexySportsBabe, no. To BigRedHead, she's OUT.**

She turned around, expected to see a stunned expression on the Latina's face. But instead Alicia was texting back. She was inside the house before the message showed up on Massie's phone.

**HOLAGURRL: U got it, bitch.**

* * *

**(NEXT FOUR LINES)**

Hatred coursed through Alicia's entire body as she watched Massie strut through the halls of OCD like she owned it. And she already had a new Beta. As she expected, it was Miss Olivia Ryan. She knew, although Olivia was a 10 just as much as they all were, she wasn't nearly smart enough to challenge Massie.

So the brunette could go back to her assumption that she was perfect, that the world was perfect, and that she was in control. She knew that the students would clear a path for her, that if she snapped a finger, Allie-Rose Singer would buy her lunch, that everything about her was envied. And she knew that not even Skye Hamilton had that kind of power.

But she knew that underneath her perfect, unblemished skin, she was a human being with conflicts too detailed to describe. She was a conceited, stuck-up, bitchy _freak_. She didn't understand the concept of being empathetic, nice, considerate, and kind. And she had reason not to. That kind of behavior had never gotten her anywhere. No. She'd climbed the social ladder faster than the speed of light by being, well, a bitch. And it had permanently turned her head.

And the whole world knew that she a power-hungry slut. They just hadn't done anything about it. But Alicia had.

* * *

**(NEXT EIGHT LINES)**

Once she was in the safety of her bedroom, Alicia let herself cry, although she didn't quite know what for. Was it just that the safety she was used to as being part of the Pretty Committee had been pulled out from under her? Or was it something more? A feeling that she couldn't quite describe?

As the tears slowly petered off, she climbed out of bed and threw back the shades of her window. She hadn't noticed it was raining, but outside, over the lake in her backyard, was a beautiful rainbow.

* * *

**(NEXT SIX LINES)**

The phone rang at 6:22. Without checking the Caller ID, she picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?" It was Massie's voice.

"What do you mean? I'm at my house."

"We've been waiting outside for 15 minutes with the Range Rover!"

"You...kicked...me...out!"

"If you say so."

Alicia poked her head out the window, where she could see the faint outline of Massie standing next to the vehicle, chatting into her iPhone. She was the poster-girl for innocent, but Alicia knew better.

"I do say so. You can't kick me out and then decide you want me back. I'm done!" She hurled the phone into her wall, relishing the sound of cracking glass.

There were so many opportunities she'd had, so many things she'd wanted to do but couldn't because of Massie. Like that time where she'd had that major dance recital full of talent scouts. Massie had made her call in sick so she could go to the movies with the Pretty Committee and the boys. Or the incident when her parents had wanted to take her to Spain. But Massie insisted that she _had_ to go to Merri-Lee's New Year's Yves party. There were so many things where her point of view didn't matter. And now she was rid of all that.

Done, done, done, and _terminado_. Finished.

* * *

**Yeah, there were a couple more verses, but they were pretty much repeats and I didn't have anything. So tell me what you think. Am I the only one who's ever thought of Massie Block this way?**


End file.
